A conventional tool display member generally includes a board with a hole or slot so that the board is able to be hung on a wall and a tool is fixed to the board so that the tool can be displayed clearly without too much being covered or hidden. Although the conventional tool display member has been used for a long period of time, it is noticed that the tool is not positioned securely on the tool display member because the tools have different shapes and thickness which may not meet the condition of the conventional tool display member and therefore the tool can be shifted and this could damage the display member itself. Besides, most of the conventional tool display members only provide a place for the tool to be attached thereon and the tool can be easily disconnected from the board of the tool display member.
The present invention intends to provide a tool display member that clamps the tool securely according to the thickness of the tool.